Fluff Yogfics
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Short fluff drabbles with different pairings of the Yogscast. / Yogscast fic.
1. Zoethian, Xephna, Sjips

**Zoethian**

"Oh, there you are, Zoey! I need to tell you something! I-"

"Shh!" She was crouched over, holding her hands out to entrap something. The look on her face was the most concentrated that he has ever seen. "I'm on the hunt!"

He was at a weird angle, unable to see what she was trying to trap, but he didn't really care. There was something more important at the the moment. If only she would let him get a word in. "But Zoey, I-"

"Quiet!" she hissed, "I'm so close!"

He groaned, knowing she wouldn't let him talk so he waited and watched as her concentration intensified.

"Here..." She leaned in closer, "we..." Her hands slowly moved in closer. "Go!" She reached forward, falling over on her face almost immediately. The sight was comical to say the least. Rythian was entertained.

He snickered as she laid there on her face. "Zoey, what was that?"

She jumped up quickly and shoved her prize in his face, "A bunny!" He looked at the small creature in her hands and saw the happy look on her face, and it made him smile, too.

"Adorable." he said, talking more about her than the rabbit.

She hugged it close, grinning like a child before setting it down and telling it goodbye. After all that effort, she just wanted to hug it for a moment. She then looked back up at him and gave him the attention he wanted. "Sorry about that. What did you want, Rythian?"

Suddenly, he felt put on the spot. He was ready to say it moments before, but now he wasn't so sure. "Well, I..."

"Hmm?" she hummed, eyes widening in wonder.

"I, uh..." He gulped and hid his face subconsciously, "I wanted to say that, uh..."

She huffed, "Spit it out, Rythian! I don't have all day!"

He flinched, and felt like he would let it go, but he just let whatever come, come. "I- I wanted to say that I like you, Zoey! I like you alot... very much alot."

It went quiet, and Zoey stared into his eyes. He thought it was over. That she would click her tongue in disgust or simply walk away, but she didn't. She smiled. "I like you, too!"

He brightened, and his eyes seemed to glow happily. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course I do. How could I not? You're my Enderboy, right?"

Nodding, he took her hand, "Always..."

**Xephna**

Xephos had told himself not to go to Lalna's castle. It was almost guaranteed to leave him in a bad way, but he ignored his nagging feeling and went anyway. What a bad idea.

"Well, it looks like my experiment went a little bit wrong." Lalna said casually, standing still even though the other man was pulling against him.

"A little bit!?" Xephos exclaimed, "we are stuck together like glue!"

Lalna shrugged, letting the man struggle alone. "It's not a big problem. I kinda like it."

"I don't!" the spaceman continued to pull against him. "Why do these things always happen with you?!"

The scientist seemed pleased even though this experiment was a bit of a failure. He had managed to trap the man in his embrace with no escape without even trying. "It's not so bad. I mean, now I can hold you like I wanted." He wrapped his arms around him.

The angrier man felt his face turn red. He had denied Lalna of holding him just hours earlier but now... "Lalna, please..."

"What?" He laid his head on his. "Do you hate when I touch you?"

"O-of course not..." Xephos assured him, "I'm just not good at this... especially when I can't run away... "

Lalna sighed happily. "I know... this wasn't my intention, but I'm glad to have you right here."

Xephos sighed too, looking up at him. "It's okay. I'm glad it's you i'm stuck to."

They smiled at each other, and Lalna had the urge to kiss him but he let it fade. It wasn't time for that yet. "I'm happy to hear that. I swear I'll separate us somehow."

Xephos grinned. "Oh, I hope so."

**Sjips**

Sjin seemed to move closer and closer to Sips as the hours wore on. He had come home for awhile and he was ecstatic about getting to sleep with him for once, but Sips just ended up feeling smothered.

"Sjin, you're too close." He had moved to the very edge trying to escape the man and make space for himself, but his plan didn't exceed. With one leg hanging off, it was becoming way too troublesome. He shoved the man away from him and laid back down, taking some space back. It worked until he was smothered again.

"Damn it!" Sips hissed, hanging off the bed again. "I can't take this!" He slipped off the bed, out from under his weight and fell to the floor. "I'll just sleep down here then."

A couple more hours passed until Sjin realized the man had disappeared from his side. He sat up and blinked as he looked around the room, "Sips?" The soft sound of breathing made him turn to the side that the man had fallen from.

He crawled over to the side and looked to see him sleeping comfortably on the floor. It made him giggle. "Sips,What are you doing down there?" Of course, since he was in the floor, Sjin would join him there as well. He laid down beside him and snuggled up close.

Another hour passed, and Sips woke up feeling smothered again. "Not again." He turned round to see the peaceful face of Sjin beside him. Even though he had the intention to make him get back in the bed, he just couldn't do it. That face was just too much. He sighed, "You know, one day i'll give you a piece of my mind... but not today." He pulled him into his chest and fell asleep again until morning finally broke.

* * *

**A/N: **_I can write cute things sometimes! Who said I couldn't? ;D_


	2. Sjips, Nilesjin, Honeyphos

_**Sjips**_

"You made me another cake, Sjin?" Sips sat at the table at Sjins request, watching him cut the cake happily. "After what happened last time, I'm scared for my stomach."

"It's different this time." Sjin assured him with a huge grin. "I've improved since your last birthday. At least I believe so."

"Really?" He was not very convinced, but it had been a whole year since the last cake incident and he had plenty of time to improve. "Huh, I guess we'll see."

Sjin laid a piece on his plate, and covered the cake.

Sips looked at the piece and then looked up at him. "Wait, aren't you going to eat some?"

Shaking his head, Sjin grinned. "Maybe later. Right now, I want to see if you like it."

"Oh..." Sips lifted the cake up with his hands. He had a fork, but it took too much effort to use it. Sjin leaned in close as he took his first bite, and his face glowed with pleasure. "Huh..."

"How is it?" Sjin asked, eagerly.

"It's really good," The paler man said, impressed. "You've really improved."

His eyes glowed happily. "R-really?" He seemed to sigh in relief. "That makes me really happy. I worked so hard to improve, and hearing you praise me just made it all worth it."

Sips grinned at him. "You improved this much just for me?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "I would only do this much for you."

Blushing, Sips tried to keep his composure. "You didn't have to do that, dumb dumb, but I'm happy you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He leaned in and kissed his lips. "Happy Birthday, Sipsy."

_**Nilesjin**_

"I like you, Sjin!" Nilesy exclaimed, clutching the letter he had written the night before. It held all everything he wanted Sjin to hear. All of his words of love towards the man, and yet his mouth beat him to the confession.

"R-really?" Sjin stammered, completely overwhelmed by the pool boys words.

Nilesy nodded shyly, and offered the letter to him. "Y-yes... I've liked you for some time now..."

"I see..." He reached out and gently took the letter, opening it as he read it silently. Nilesy waited patiently. When he was done, he looked back up, blushing. "This is..."

"Embarrassing?"

Sjin shook his head, "Flattering. I had no idea you felt this way, Nilesy."

Nilesy blushed and trembled. "Well, it wasn't something I wanted you to know. I tried my best to keep it hidden, but I just couldn't."

As he let his nervousness show, it made Sjin a bit nervous too, "O-Oh, I guess I should of thought as much."

"Y-Yeah," Nilesy rubbed his upper arm absent mindly. "And I was also afraid that he... That Sips would..."

The pause made Sjin turn his head in wonder before realizing what he was trying to say, "Oh! You thought I was going out with Sips?"

"Well, yeah!" Nilesy exclaimed, before falling back into himself. "I mean, you two are so close that-"

"We're not like that," Sjin said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sips and I are great friends and we joke around, but there's no way we would ever-"

"So, You're not with someone?" Nilesy interrupted, feeling the pressure of his hand.

Sjin was surprised, but then nodded. "Yeah..."

Nilesy was relieved to hear that, but unable to believe it would matter much. Just because Sjin was single doesn't mean he would want him. There's was an even smaller chance since they were both guys. It just wasn't something to get excited about. "Oh... I guess I misunderstood then... Sorry..."

"It's fine," Sjin reassured him. "It's an easy mistake..."

Nilesy smiled slightly as silence fell on them. Neither of them knew what to say. They were caught between each other, waiting for someone else to make another move.

Before Nilesy could break the awkward tension, Sjin spoke up first. "You know, I can give you a chance. I mean, I'm not sure what I would need to do to please you, but I'm willing to try. I'm nothing special and I'm not exactly sure what you see in me, but if you really want to be with me then I can do that."

Nilesy's eyes seemed to glow with happiness. "You'd really do that for me?"

He nodded, "I'm not gonna push away a person who just wants to be with me." His face began to glow red. "I mean, it makes me happy, too."

Without thinking, Nilesy wrapped his arms around him in a sweet embrace. "Thank you. I swear you won't regret it."

Sjin, though slightly taken aback, wrapped his arms around him, too. "I know I won't."

_**Honeyphos**_

Honeydew was the first to notice the spaceship falling from the sky like a falling star. When it became a part of Minecraftia, Honeydew was the one to discover the lone spaceman lying within. He was fascinated by the man. He was different. He was special.

Though Honeydew had no home and wandered around aimlessly searching for the perfect hole, he stayed with the man. Not once did he think to leave him. He believed that it was destiny. That the man had fallen from the stars just for him. It was such a weird feeling that was also very warm.

Days later, the spaceman finally opened his eyes. He was in a panic and pushed Honeydew aside, searching for a communicator to call home, but everything was broken. His home was far away and it couldn't be reached. Honeydew felt grief for him but was felt happy that he would have to stay with him which was something he wouldn't admit. It wasn't his fault. It was the warm, weird feeling that kept him here.

When the spaceman fell silent and lost his hope, he sat very still. Honeydew sat by wondering what to say to the intriguing, different, and special man. Everything that came to mind wasn't something that would make things better. He didn't know how to deal with stuff like this, so he just decided to go with his gut. "Hey... My name is Honeydew...What's yours?"

The spaceman was either ignoring him or didn't hear him. Either way, Honeydew felt a bit hurt that the man gave him nothing after waiting so long for him to wake up. "Oy..."

He stirred and turned slowly to look at him. He was pale and his eyes, glazed over. He clearly wasn't in any way to talk, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. "I'm Xephos."

Honeydew was ecstatic to receive an answer, but also worried by his appearance. "Xephos... a spaceman named Xephos..."

Xephos studied him silently, unaware of his affect on the dwarf. Right now, his mind was far out of here, soaring through the space he had fallen from.

"What is it?" Honeydew asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head weakly. "No... nothing..."

Honeydew sighed as he smirked. "Well, that's clearly a lie."

"What?" he was pulled back to reality a little bit.

"You're clearly lying to me. There is nothing about you right now that assures me you're alright." Honeydew explained.

Xephos felt offended that the man would tell him how he felt. "Th-then why ask?"

"Because I'm worried about you." Honeydew blushed as the words left his lips. It was so simple yet so hard.

The spaceman blushed as well, "D-don't be an idiot!"

"I'm not being an idiot, I'm just telling you how I feel." He teased.

"Well, k-keep it to yourself." Xephos whined, but there was a deep happiness to him. He wasn't all displeased.

"Fine," He grinned. "May I ask what your plan is now, though? You can't reach your home and you're stuck on ground."

He sighed, "I guess I'll have to rebuild my ship which I'm not sure I'm capable of..."

"Not capable of?... but aren't you obligated to learn how to do that or something?" Honeydew asked, Puzzled.

"Well," He began to say, nervously. "I'm a bit of a dunce when it comes to this stuff. It should be pretty obvious since I fell from the sky..."

"Huh..." Honeydew thought about it. "I guess it is."

Xephos sighed again, "I'm so hopeless..."

Honeydew looked at him. Admiring everything about him. Even if he was hopeless at something so mundane to him, he still saw the beauty and originality of his existence. He then smiled wide. "Well then, we'll just have to fix it together. I'm gonna get you home if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**A/N: **_The sjips story is a sequel to Cake for Sips if you're curious. Anyway, writing cute things is fun! It doesn't have to be death. It can be cake, love letters, and gay happiness. xD (also, picturing Nilesy clutching a love letter just makes me squea!)_


	3. Ridjin, Sjips, Zoethian

_**Ridjin**_

"This Sips sounded like such a good guy, Sjin."

"He was amazing... My one and only friend back then..."

"Huh... It's too bad he was a mortal..."

"Yeah..."

Ridge had his arm wrapped around Sjin as they gazed up at the cosmo's. They were talking about random things but Sjin always fell back on his memories of Sips. It was completely understandable, even if Ridge had heard it so many times. "We shouldn't pity the fact that he isn't here anymore. He is better off than we are..."

Clutching Ridge's hand, he nodded. "I know, he passed over 100 years ago and I'm still wandering like it never happened..."

Sighing, Ridge pulled him into his arms. "Living on is not a bad thing. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty," Sjin assured him. "I just... I wish he was still here with me."

"I know you do," Ridge said, "But aren't you happy I'm here in his place? I know I'm not him but I will never leave you. I can stay with you for eternity."

Sjin looked up at his face, and smiled, "Of course I'm happy. You've been with me so long, but even now, I can't understand why a Demi God would stay with an Immortal like me."

"Well," He smiled. "If I don't. who else would take my place? Who else could give you their undying love?"

Blushing, Sjin let the man move his face closer. "Only you... but, still..."

Ridge pressed his lips into his, pushing the man down on his back. He admired the red faced cutie beneath him. "Are you against that?"

"N-no." Sjin stuttered before receiving another kiss. He melted in his touch and felt disappointed when the man eventually pulled away without going further.

"The sun will come up soon. We should move on." He stood up slowly and offered Sjin his hand.

Taking it, Sjin let Ridge lead him away. Thinking back, even though Sips had urged him to find others, he had quickly fallen into isolation again. It was only when Ridge found him that he was truly able to come to terms with Sips death. Ridge filled the space that the fear of eternity once occupied, and now he looked forward to the passing days with the man who brought his urge to live back to the surface.

_**Sjips**_

"I miss you, Sjin."

"I miss you too."

"You should come home."

"I am home."

"No you're not. Wake up, you big jabroni."

Sjin's eyes opened to the morning light that seeped through his windows, and realized he had been dreaming. Smiling, he got up. "He's even a bastard in my dreams."

_**Zoethian**_

"I eat nukes for breakfast!" Zoey exclaimed proudly.

"Zoey, please."

"Well, I don't really eat nukes. That would be... Well, maybe..."

"Zoey, please rest."

"But Rythian, I survived a nuke!"

"Shh."

* * *

**A/N: **_Ridjin sequel to Immortal (A story I wrote before which is also on my account.) , and some lazy drabbles. I went to an Anime con and I'm very tired, but I hope you guys like these alright. Stay awesome. _


End file.
